


An alternate glimpse of Hell.

by IceBreeze



Series: Step aside exy, Skyrim is in town [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, F/F, Minor Violence, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: “So you’re afraid of bears?”(Part 1.5, a missing scene from Helgen).





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon: What was the thing Allison found the worst about Skyrim? 
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive, my friend. Ask and ye shall recieve. 
> 
> This is entirely me projecting on Allison because the bears always get me. Like, everything else is fine but then a bear sneaks up and then I'm screaming whilst leaping off cliffs to get away. God I hate the bears. Writted from Renee's pov because a) I struggled with her because oh wow, she is a really damn hard character to write, I made her very gay, and b) I didn't want to basically rewrite Hellgen from Allison's pov because that's already done. Also writted is a word now because I am too lazy to correct it and my hands are demanding paid vacation.

Allison was a figure buried in fire and blood, a smile that hid fangs and yet were cautious of where to bite. She was a creature clad in walls and stone, defences piled high to shield them from the world. She was, quite simply, a mystery and Renee found herself drawn to it. She had spent the duration of their somewhat short acquaintance trying to peer through the cracks- the openings- to see what lay within, what substance she guarded so fiercely. And yet it seemed to be impossible. Allison’s walls were higher than the Peak of the world and any time she came close to letting something seep through, they slammed up stronger than before. It was a challenge- like a puzzle that Renee could never figure out how to solve.

_(Not that she’d have much of a chance to, considering the fact that most of their interactions were almost entirely based on fighting)._

Though, the little bits Renee did glimpse were fascinating. Such as how Allison didn’t seem new at fighting- in fact, she fought like she was born for it, whether with her sword (a peculiar choice of weapon for a mage) or her magic. The Ravens didn’t stand a chance. Within mere moments of attacking her they were all slaughtered, Allison not even flinching at the spray of blood and the smell of burning flesh as she rooted through the corpses in search of anything valuable.

_(Her eyes were hard, like a woman who’d been raised among war, among death, and simply viewed it as a daily occurrence- something as common as food and water. She didn’t appear to delight in it, nor did she abhor it-she simply didn’t care, and not for the first time, Renee longed to unravel the mysteries- to understand everything about the woman who called herself Allison Reynolds)._

It was against the monsters, however, that Allison seemed to thrive- everything about her came alive when the spiders appeared, as though that was where she was most comfortable- as though it was what was most familiar to her. She didn’t even flinch as most would when they appeared, unfazed by the advance of a hoard of overgrown, venomous spiders with fangs the size of a grown man’s forearm- simply sighed and let her hands burst aflame once more.

And that remained a common theme throughout their escape up until they ran into the bear. Or, as Allison phrased it, _‘that fucking bear. why did it have to be a bear of all creatures, I mean for fucks sake I’d rather face my mother when she’s stuffed with mead and then set on fire._ ’ Renee was the first to see it due to her dubious honour of leading, and she immediately dropped into a crouch with a muttered curse, gesturing for Allison to do the same. Except Allison didn’t move. Like, at all, which was poor timing to decide that she’d had enough of cooperating.

When Renee turned around, her mouth opened in question (because there’s  a bear right there, what are you doing, do you know how hard Skyrim bears are to kill?) she saw that Allison was trembling. Her mouth  was open, the only sound coming from it a tiny choked sound of fear that was so out of place with her appearance that Renee almost did a double take, eyes wide as she stared at the bear. Renee threw her hand out, going to drag Allison down to the ground, but at that moment the bear turned around, eyes landing on them.

It let out a roar, clambering to its feet, and Allison yelped- like an actual yelp, which would have been adorable if Renee wasn’t starting to feel really fucking concerned-throwing  her hands out just as fire exploded from her palms and towards the bear. Allison scrambled away even as she kept up a steady stream of fire in a frantic attempt to keep that creature the fuck away from her. The fire grew stronger as her panic rose higher, her movement more desperate, and Renee barely had a chance to hurry out of range before the cavern was thrust into an inferno. It was like Meridia herself had brought the blaze of the sun into the cave, fire blazing its way across everything. It was terrifying, it was desperate, and it was mesmerising.

_(The flames set her face alight, her eyes brighter amongst the shadows across her face, hair flowing loose around her face like strands of silken gold. She looked dangerous in the moment, a beauty so sharp it could kill you before you even felt a thing.  Renee’s mouth felt dry at the sight, and she didn’t think it was because of the heat)._

Renee could do nothing but stare as the fire finally faded away, Allison’s hands dropping to her side to grip at her sword. The bear was left blackened to a crisp, not even a hint as to what it had been before. Renee swallowed, trying to find words that felt appropriate, but in the end all that came out was a slightly confused:

“So you’re afraid of bears?”

Allison spun to her like she’d only just remembered she was there, walls temporarily knocked aside, and in that moment she looked like a startled girl who’d been caught in with her pants down. Her face twisted into a scowl, hands twitching by her side as if she didn’t know quite what to do with them, and Renee was sure that if her skin wasn’t so dark then she would be flushing. In that moment she just- she seemed _cute_ , despite the blood staining both them and the fact that Renee had just seen her burn a bear to ash, and it was so out of place in their situation that she just couldn’t help it.

She laughed. She laughed, full on belly aching laughter, harder than she had in a long time- the direty of their situation and the weight of what would come after fading away for just a moment as she let herself go. She let herself free. She laughed for what felt like hours, until her voice was hoarse and her breath came out in wheezes, hands clutching her sides as an ache found its way there.

When she glanced up she found Allison watching her, expression softer for just that brief moment, the hints of a smile playing across her lips as though she too had been warmed by Renee’s delight. But then the walls were back up and her face twisted into a scowl, huffing through her nose in an attempt at irritation.

She said, “Fuck you, that… _thing_ was horrific and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool. I mean God, what was it?” and yet there was no heat behind her words, no depth to her anger, and Renee found herself smiling.

_(Renee had always been fond of puzzles and yet, Allison was the first she felt such a need to solve. Allison was the first person that she had felt so drawn to, that she felt she’d regret losing._

_And Renee had already promised to live with no regrets- one she intends to keep)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/tagged/skyrim-au)


End file.
